


Cheating

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Michael cheated.Tumblr Anon said: “You lied to me.” Michael/reader where Mikey cheats?? And then they make up and fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone cheating. Ever. Ever. Ever.

“You lied to me.” Your voice was flat, emotionless, as you crossed your arms over your chest, not looking at your boyfriend.

“C’mon, babe, I swear I won’t do it again…” Michael pleaded, and you could hear the amusement in his voice. You frowned, incredulous.

“What the fuck, Michael? You think this is fucking funny? You think this is a fucking game?” You asked, standing up from the couch and glaring down at Michael, who was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his face hidden downwards from your view.

“I-“ Michael tried to reason with you, but you absolutely weren’t having it. 

“No!” You cut him off, “No, when we started this, you promised me you would never cheat!”

“Babe, it doesn’t-“

“Michael Vincent Jones, don’t you dare say that it doesn’t matter! You know I’m no good at these things!” You argued, uncrossing your arms and placing them on your hips.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. It’s a force of habit, you know that.” Michael said, his face still hidden from your view.

“Yeah, but I’m not Gavin! You can’t pull that shit with me!”

“C’mon…” He tried, looking over at you finally, his face red. “We can try again.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “I’m done, Michael. I don’t want to play anymore.”

“Fine.” Michael sighed, gathering up the cards from the poker game he had just cheated on and shuffled them a few times before putting them back in the deck and looked up at you once he was done. You couldn’t help yourself and let out a giggle, causing Michael to crack as well, and soon loud, boisterous laughter from the both of you filled your apartment.

“I’m honestly surprised I lasted that long,” You said through your laughs, wiping tears from your eyes.

“You’re getting better at acting.” Michael agreed, standing up and placing a kiss to your cheek. “C’mon, let’s go check on the brownies. I’m hungry as fuck.”

You hummed in agreement, holding his hand even though you were only walking over to the kitchen and would have to separate so one of you could get the brownies out of the oven. “If you ever cheat at poker again, I’m gonna whoop your ass, Jones.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
